Threatened
by a-real-nowhere-girl
Summary: A new threat had surfaced in London and it is taking the lives of innocent people. When this unfamiliar face kidnaps Ciel, Sebastian will have to call upon new and old acquaintances to help him fight. But as time starts to run out doubt sets in. Is this new face finally the one who can outmatch Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

The warm August night air was still, London was asleep. The alley ways were undisturbed, until the faint and frantic sound of footsteps began to echo and bounce off the cobble stone walkway.

"Please leave me alone!" The footsteps stopped and the owner fell to the ground, causing a snapping sound to emit from her wrist. She screamed and clutched her twisted hand. "P-please!"

A shadow loomed over the shivering woman. A white fanged smile stretched across the shadows face as it chuckled darkly. Tears streamed down the woman's face causing her makeup to run down her cheeks. The black water dripped onto her white dress forming a blot of black on her thigh. She coughed, choking on her own tears and spit. "Please, I-I'll do anything! Just please don't hurt me!"

The shadow chuckled. "My dear, I believe it was you who called me." It spoke for the first time, its deep terrifying voice slicing through the night air, driving chills down the woman's spine.

"You didn't sound like that before…" She whispered.

The shadow cackled. "Well…" Gold slits of eyes appeared. "I wasn't in my _true form_ when we met." The woman gasped and tried scrambling to her feet, but before she could get anywhere the shadow was on her, pressing all its weight on her chest with its knees, smiling with delight as it looked down upon its prey. "Please do calm down, it will only take a few moments." Its smile grew. "_Its going to hurt like hell though_."

The woman's scream ripped at the air for only a few seconds before the shadow consumed her.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"Come in."

The door opened swiftly and the butler glided in, a silver platter held on his right hand and balanced on his shoulder. He set it down on a table and turned to the boy at the desk. "Tea, my lord."

The boy looked up and sighed. "Right." He set the pen back into the ink and leaned back into his chair. "Make it swift Sebastian; I have a lot to do before our guests arrive."

The butler nodded and pored the tea into a cup, adding sugar and cream. He set the cup on a saucer and set it down in front of the boy. "Oolong tea today my lord." The boy looked at the cup unimpressed and took a sip. "It is praised for its digestive abilities in China. This was in fact a gift Lau left for you yesterday."

The boys eyes widened, he leaned forward and spit out the tea onto the desk. Panting he looked up at the butler with a glare. "What the hell are you thinking Sebastian!? Did you forget he tried to kill me once before!?"

Sebastian sighed and looked down at the boy. "I'm offended master; did you think I wouldn't check for toxins or poisons _before_ I gave it to you?" The boy frowned and leaned back in his chair, saying nothing as he did so. Sebastian sighed and gently lifted the cup and saucer up and onto the silver tray.

"Have Mey-Rin to clean this up." The boy said grabbing his pen and getting back to what he was doing before.

The butler bowed briefly before grabbing the tray and going out into the hallway, quietly shutting the door behind him. He sighed. _Why have Mey-Rin clean the damned mess?_ He entered the kitchen and set the tray down then dragging a hand through his hair. _Sometimes I wish this contract was never-_.

"Sebastian!"

The butler's head shot out of the clouds and back to Earth. Finny and Mey-Rin were standing in front of him, covered in ash and dirt. Sebastian groaned. "What happened now?"

"We were trying to clean Pluto when he started spitting flames!" Finny screeched between pants.

Mey-Rin nodded. "Yeah! Then Bard decided it would be a good idea to hit 'em with some fire to play with 'em thinking it would calm 'em down and-."

"That's quite enough Mey-Rin. I get the picture." Sebastian sighed rubbing his temples. "Alright, you two get cleaned up before the guests get here." He flipped open his pocket watch. "We have three hours before the guests arrive and we still need to prepare dinner and get the dining room ready. Mey-Rin, Ciel needs you in his study; please hurry down there, after you clean yourself up." The maid nodded and scampered down the hallway. Sebastian looked at Finny and nodded. "Go get cleaned up and tend to the front garden. I want the mansion looking attractive when they arrive." He turned to leave. "Oh, and get that damned hound somewhere out of sight." He added before striding down the hallway.

* * *

"Lord Arthur, welcome to the Phantomhive manor." The butler opened the carriage door letting the tall man out. Sebastian took the small hand of the woman in the carriage and smiled. "Lady Francis." He said helping her down the steps.

The woman smiled. "It's been quite a long time, hasn't it Arthur?"

The man nodded, straightening his jacket. "Too long." He turned to Sebastian and smiled. "How is Master Phantomhive?"

The butler smiled contently and closed the carriage door. "Quite well, thank you sir." He held out his arm for the woman who took it immediately. "Please allow me to escort you both inside. Dinner is waiting."

* * *

"I suppose I should have seen this coming Arthur, you smelled like a rat when we first met." The boy hissed standing over the quivering man.

A gun had been thrown across the room along with seven bullets, which were now in the woman who was lying in a pool of her own blood, thanks to the butler.

"_You brat_." The man snarled.

The boy chuckled and looked at the woman. "You never should have crossed me Arthur. It would have ended so differently for you and your wife, had you just left..." The boy reached behind his head and untied the eye patch, letting it fall to the floor.

The man gasped. "Your eye…Ciel…"

Ciel chuckled and looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian."

"Yes my Lord?"

"End this."

A sinister smile stretched across the butler's face. "As you wish, _my lord_." The butler's eyes became a bright red and his pupils became black catlike slits. "My apologies Lord Arthur." The butler said as he slid his blood covered cloves off his hands with his teeth. "I honestly was staring to like you."

The man scrambled backwards. "Wh-what are you?" Sebastian smiled, revealing a mouth full of bleach white fang-like teeth. He leaned close to the man's ear and his smile spread further across his face. "_I'm simply, one hell of a butler."_

A scream ripped out of the Lord's throat and echoed around the room for a brief moment until it was suddenly cut short with a small choking sound, confirming the butler had done his job.

It was over.

**Hello! Thank you for reading, please leave reviews, I don't know if I will continue this one so please tell me if you would like more! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"When did it happen?"

The inspector sighed. "We believe about three o'clock this morning…but we won't know for sure..." He trailed off.

"Due to the lack of the body?" Ceil asked squatting down to look at the blood.

The inspector nodded and looked at the butler, who was looking to his left, anxiously. "Mr. Michaelis?"

Sebastian looked at the man and smiled. "Yes, my apologies Mr. Abberline." Ciel narrowed his eyes at the butler, but soon returned to the pool. Sebastian glanced to his right and finally saw what he had been expecting since they arrive at the scene. A flash of red raced around a corner.

"Go."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel who was blankly staring up at him. Obviously he had seen it too. Sebastian nodded and headed for the alleyway. He buttoned his overcoat higher and sighed. A rosy sent drifted into his nose, filling his mind with annoying faces and voices.

"Why are you here?" A small chuckle echoed behind Sebastian followed by footsteps. He did not turn around as the person approached him, the sent becoming overpowering. Sebastian sighed. "You wear far to much, perfume Grell…it's unattractive." He stated unemotionally as he turned around.

The reaper gasped shocked and gripped his heart. "Oh Bassy, you hurt me so!" He smirked, his fags shining in the sunlight. "You're lucky you're good looking." He stated going in for a kiss.

Sebastian sighed and swiftly dodged the red head, letting Grell fall forward and kiss the ground instead. "What did you see last night?"

Grell groaned. "I assume you're referring to the woman on the street?" He grumbled, face still in the ground. "Or the woman that should be there."

The butler rolled Grell over with his foot, now getting slightly annoyed. "_Grell…_"

The reaper sighed and propped himself up on his elbows. "Of course I saw it, the poor woman was not on the _to die_ list." He sighed. "In fact, she was supposed to live to the age of seventy five."

"What happened Grell?"

Grell sighed, slowly standing up and dusting himself off. "I'm not sure, I didn't see the whole thing play out…though I did see her body when I left…" Grell trailed off and set a finger on his chin. "Odd…"

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow. "You saw the body?"

Grell nodded, leaning against the brick alley wall. "Yes, in fact, she looked as if she had tripped." He sighed. "All sprawled on the ground and screaming for her life." He shook his head. "Pity."

Sebastian folded his arms. "You saw this as no reason to help?"

The reaper chuckled. ""Oh Bassy, you know the rules. I'm not allowed to get involved with humans unless its necessary to my job."

"An unexpected early death is not necessary to your job?"

Grell shrugged. "At the moment, it didn't look like she was going to die." He sighed. "So I finished the collection I came for and left."

Sebastian nodded. "Did you happen to get anything about her?"

Grell smiled mischievously and help up file in a tan folder. "What do I get in return?"

Sebastian's eyebrow ticked in annoyance. "You'll get to live."

Grell chuckled. "Oh Bassy that's not enough, I was promised a kiss from you by your master himself-."

The butler kicked the reaper in the stomach sending him back into the wall and cutting him off. The file floated down to the ground. Sebastian picked it up and smiled at the broken reaper. "Thank you for your cooperation Grell."

* * *

"He's been gone a while, hasn't be Mr. Phantomhive?"

Ciel shrugged. "He'll be fine; he's dealing with a witness." The inspector lifted an eyebrow but said nothing more. Ciel removed his gloves and sighed, whipping his forehead, while pondering the pool of blood before him. "How could a body just disappear, with no one realizing?"

"My lord."

Ciel turned around as the butler stopped next to the inspector. He was holding a tan file in his right hand. "Did you get anything?"

Sebastian nodded handing Ciel the file. "Yes, the woman who was lying there was Sydney Ferris. A well known…_entertainer_." Sebastian said slowly getting his point across.

Ciel closed the file. "I believe we are done here." Ciel nodded at the inspector. "Thank you for your time Mr. Abberline"

The inspector looked at the boy and them the butler in confusion. "But how did you-."

Ciel walked, off ignoring the confused inspector. Sebastian caught up with Ciel, slowing down to the boy's stride. "What did he say?"

Sebastian sighed. "We'll he saw the woman screaming for help in an alley way when he left. He has no idea how the body could have disappeared." His eyebrow ticked.

Ciel smiled. "But you do?"

Sebastian pursed his lips and opened the carriage door for the boy. "I have guess…" The butler climbed in after the boy and sat down across from him.

The carriage jerked forward and Ciel crossed his arms across his chest. "How then?"

"This…_murderer_ defiantly was not human." He sighed. "It…_consumed her._"

The way Sebastian hissed the words made Ciel slightly uncomfortable. "A demon?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No. Demons, don't consume whole bodies…" He paused. "The normal ones at least…"

"It could be a rouge one. I mean, we _have_ encountered rouge angels and reapers before." Ciel waved his hand.

Sebastian set a finger on his chin. "Possibly..."

* * *

The carriage stopped. Sebastian stood and got out of the carriage, holding the door for the boy. They both walked into the mansion and Ciel turned around to face Sebastian so he could remove his coat.

"My Lord…" Both turned around to find Mey-Rin on the stairs, looking completely disoriented.

Sebastian stood up straight and furrowed his brows. "Mey-Rin, are you all right?"

A small sob escaped her lips as she shook her head. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, focusing on the small maid more. He studied her appearance. Her dress was dirty and spotted with blood. _Is it hers?_ Her glasses were broken and her hair was ruffled. Blood dribbled down her chin from a broken lip and nose.

Ciel stepped forward. "Mey-Rin what happened?" He shouted. Obviously he had seen her appearance too. Without another word, the maid's eyes rolled back and she limply began to fall forward, down the stairs. "Sebastian." Ciel commanded.

The butler darted forward, swiftly catching the maid in his arms before she could hit the marble stairs. He sat her down on the ground as a small groan leaked from her lips. Sebastian glanced at Ciel who was staring at the top of the stairs with narrowed eyes.

"Sebastian…" The butler followed the master's gaze to see a black figure looming at the top of the stairs. "I see we have a guest."

Sebastian stood up and sized the figure. A smirk spread across its pale face. He studied the figure thoroughly. Its outfit was similar to his own, though it was a bit tattered and glinted more purple than black. The figures sliver hair was long and fell in long smooth waves to its thighs with bangs that covered the eyes in a shadow. The shadow turned and began walking down the hallway, towards the study. Sebastian glanced at Ciel who was still glaring at the stairs.

"Take Mey-Rin to her room and tend to her." He straightened his coat and headed for the stairs. "Then make your way to the study."

Sebastian nodded and picked up the maid as Ciel began to make his way up at stairs.

* * *

Her wounds weren't extensive, besides the broken nose and a few scratches on her legs and stomach. He left Mey-Rin's room and headed for the study. The door was closed and no noise came from the room. Sebastian turned the knob and walked into the quiet, tense room. Ciel was seated at his desk with the figure on a couch to the side of the room, still smiling at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at Ciel curiously. "My Lord?" Ciel remained silent and stared blankly at him. Sebastian tensed and looked at the creature to his side. "What are you?"

The figure smiled and waved its long hair behind them. "Same as you." The figure answered with a silky and surprisingly feminine voice. It chuckled. "Not a demon of course, but close."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Then I'll ask again, what are you?"

The figure smiled and moved its bangs, revealing vibrant gold eyes covered by long lashes. Sebastian tensed. The eyes brought back unwanted memories. The creature smiled, showing off a pair of bleached white fangs where the K9's would usually be on a human. It stood up and glided up to Sebastian. "I want something from you." It hissed.

Sebastian glared. "I can't grantee I can give it to you."

The creature laughed a girly chuckle. "You _can_ though." It looked at Ciel with possessive eyes, making Sebastian clench his fists. Sensing this, it smirked. "Not _him_, demon." It turned around to face Sebastian, pressing its body close to his own.

Sebastian gave it an amused smile. "Sorry, I already have one psychopath chasing me-." The creature brought it's knee up into Sebastian's stomach, catching him by surprise and knocking the wind out of him. He flew across the room and hit a wall, _hard_. "_Don't be a smart ass with me. I came here to get something, and I intend to leave with it." _It snarled, it's voice becoming raspy and low. A foot pressed down onto Sebastian's chest, holding him down with a surprising amount of strength. _"I don't want you or your master._" It smiled. _"Oh no, I want something far more important to both of you._"

Sebastian brought his foot up in an attempt to kick the creature in the face. It jumped back and landed behind the master. "You're getting nothing from me or the master."

It growled. _"Oh well, can't say I tried."_ Wrapping its snake-like arms around Ciel it smirked. _"Maybe I can persuade you then..._"

Realization smashed into Sebastian like a train. The butler sprinted forward towards Ciel and the creature but it was all in vain. At his first step they were both gone. Sebastian froze, his fists clenched and he growled. He had no idea what he was dealing with here, therefore finding Ciel would be a difficult task. He had to find him though; he had no idea what this thing was after either, but whatever it was, apparently was very important to Ciel. That meant it was a priority to keep it from this, _thing_. Frantic footsteps sounded behind Sebastian, they suddenly stopped behind him.

"Sebastian, what was all that noise?"

The butler turned around to face Bard and Finny, both looking at him in confusion and fear. The butler sighed. "Get your things gentlemen. We are going to rescues the master."

Bard cocked an eyebrow. "Things?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Oh…those things." Bard looked at Finny. "Come on Fin."

The servants left the room leaving Sebastian alone with his thoughts. His blood was boiling from being left in the dark. Not knowing what was going on, was a new feeling for him. He knew his shadow was showing and probably leaking his true form but he didn't care.

_Find me Sebastian…_

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

**Hello! Yes I've decided to continue this! Hope you;re enjoying it! Please R&R! Be respectful! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Bard cocked the shotgun and slung it across his back like the rest of the firearms on his body. His red army coat was tightly buttoned on along with his old black boots and pants. His goggles still rested on his head along with his ruffled blond hair.

"Bard?"

The chef looked over at Finny taking his cigarette out from between his lips. "Yeah Fin?"

Finny sighed. "Why do we have to go with Sebastian?"

"Do you not want to go?"

Finny's eyes widened. "No! I-I was just saying, usually Sebastian can take care of these things himself and well…if he needs help…" Finny trailed off. Bard was silent and stepped closer to Finny. Finny sighed. "This is really bad isn't it?"

Bard nodded. "I think so Fin." The solider threw his arm around Finny and gave him a reassuring smile. "But hey, with a team like us, anything could happen."

* * *

Sebastian knocked on the door a few times.

"Come in."

The butler pushed on the door opening it to find Mey-Rin standing at the foot of her bed, loading a pistol. She clipped it to her hip and turned to face Sebastian. There were pistols on each hip and her glasses had been removed, exposing her red eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

Mey-Rin shrugged. "I'm achy, but I should be able to make it." Her voice had become less clumsy and raspy and was now low and smooth. She rested her hand on her stomach where the bandages were under her dress. Sebastian furrowed his brow doubtfully but nodded. If need be, he could quickly take her home. "I'll be fine, I need to do this, and the master and all of you are all I have close to a family. _It's my duty to protect him._"

Sebastian nodded again, remembering when he said those words to her, Bard and Finny on their first day. All of them were extremely extraordinary people. _God forbid I ever say that out loud…_ "Well then, are you ready to go?"

She nodded and dropped her glasses into her pocket.

* * *

"Take care Tanaka." Sebastian bowed at the older man in front of them. "We'll return with the master hopefully soon. There's no telling how long this will take."

Tanaka looked the group over, all of their eyes holding a look of worry and anger. It broke his heart. He nodded. "Farewell Sebastian." The man bowed and watched as the group began walking down the walkway. After closing the door the man looked down at his uniform and sighed sadly. He touched the silver broach with this finger, tracing the Phantomhive crescent.

It had been a long time since he had worn this.

* * *

The sun was setting and the air was getting colder. They had been walking for at least four hours now. Finny groaned and slumped his shoulders. "Sebastian, how do you know where to go?"

"I just do." The butler stated simply. _Why don't you just tell them, they're bound to find out soon. _

Finny pursed his lips. "Oh…"

Sebastian glanced up at the sky which was starting to fill with stars. "We should set up a camp." He stopped walking. "It's getting late."

Bard scoffed. "Sounds good to me, I'm exhausted."

Mey-Rin nodded in agreement. "I'll go look for some fire wood."

"I'll come too." Finny said happily and chased Mey-Rin into the dark woods surrounding them.

Sebastian looked at Bard. "Try to find some water. I'll be needing to change and clean Mey-Rin's bandages when she get's back." Bard nodded and walked off into the woods. He waited until all the footsteps faded away then he sat down and let out an exasperated sigh.

_Find me. Find me Sebastian…_

The butler groaned. "_I'm trying_." He pulled his glove off of his hand and stared at the permanent seal. "I have no lead what so ever. At least give me something."

"_Oh my poor demon, whatever has you down?" _Sebastian looked up from his hand to find Grell's face uncomfortably close to his. A catlike grin mischievously stretched across his face as he batted his fake eyelashes.

"I'm not in the mood for any games." Sebastian growled putting his glove back on.

Grell let out a small whimper. "What's a matter with you?"

Sebastian glared at the reaper. "Deduct that yourself, I have work to do." He hissed standing up and walking over to the bag Bard had left behind.

Grell stood behind the butler as he sifted in the bag. "Oh come on, the brat isn't around, you can cut the act-."

Sebastian whipped around and dove into the reaper, smashing them both into a tree and cutting him off. Grell yelped as he was pinned against the tree with the demon twisting one arm above him and one behind him. The reaper opened his eyes, obviously shaken and confused. The demon's eyes were glowing a vicious red as he leaned down to glare into the reaper's eyes. "_Don't play games with me right now Grell, I told you I'm not in the mood. And I swear to you, if you ever talk about the master like that again…you're going to wish he was here to stop me from what I will do to you…"_

The demon's persistent threatening growl made Grell shiver. "My god…you're so hot when you demon like that Bassy!" Grell squealed and squirmed beneath Sebastian. The demon dropped the reaper and rubbed his temples. He wasn't going to waste his energy on him right now. Grell stood up and smiled at Sebastian. "Where is Ciel anyways?"

"Gone." Sebastian stated simply returning to the bag.

"Like dead?" Grell said a little to excited.

Sebastian stiffened. "No Grell…someone took him."

Grell scoffed. "_What's new_?" He sat down on a rock and began filing his nails. "I assume you're going to look for him then?" Sebastian stayed quiet as he pulled out a shotgun. Grell stiffened as Sebastian cocked the gun and glanced at him in his side vision. "I'll take that as a yes…" Grell looked around. "All by yourself though?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I have three others."

Grell laughed. "_Oh!_ Those three!" He hopped off the rock. "I wish Ciel good luck." Sebastian watched as Grell began to leave the camp. "Oh by the way Bassy, who is the culprit that too your man?"

"I don't know."

Grell stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned his head to smirk at Sebastian. "Are you kidding me? How are you looking for him then?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Grell. "Oh right…_that._" He waved his hand. "Do you even know what they look like?"

Sebastian sighed. "They look similar to a demon." Grell turned towards him fully. "But it wasn't one…it was something else."

Grell put a hand on his hip. "Describe."

Sebastian thought back to the creature. "When we first saw it, it was just a black mist in the form of a human, and then when I saw it again it was a person. A woman I think. Long silver hair and when she smiled there was a pair of fangs-."

"_What_."

Sebastian blinked, taken aback by Grell's outburst. "What?"

"Did this woman have gold eyes?" Grell asked, a smile spreading across his face.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Yes…why?"

Grell laughed. "Ciel's dead."

Sebastian stiffened. "What do you mean by that?"

Grell smiled. "The thing that took him, oh you're no match for that."

"What is it Grell…"

"I shouldn't tell you. It would make you feel worse."

"_Grell._"

The reaper sighed. "You see, we reapers, we gather the souls. Prepare them for what's next." Grell chuckled. "There are places where all these souls go. Two actually. Heaven or Hell. We don't deliver them there; it's a very complicated process really-."

"Get on with it Grell."

Grell shook his head. "Who else has the power to take over a fallen angel like you Sebastian?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid your dear master has been taken by the boss himself." Sebastian froze. Grell laughed. "I told you." He sang.

"_Death has taken Ciel…"_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Hope you're enjoying it! :) Remember to R&R! **


End file.
